Contes oubliés
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Le Petit Poucet, Riquet à la houpe, la Princesse au petit pois... tant de contes inexplorés dans la série mais qui méritent bien d'être racontés. Venez découvrir comment une fille de paysan a pu épouser un roi et inviter Rumplestilskin à son mariage ou l'histoire d'un Sauveur pas plus haut que le pouce...
1. Le Petit Poucet

Bonjour Camarades !

J'ai toujours été très frustrée de ne pas voir apparaître certains contes dans OUAT au profit de persos Disney (pas toujours très utiles à l'histoire) que j'ai décider d'y remédier. On commence donc par le conte du Petit Poucet. Il sera connecté, comme d'autres contes de la série, à deux autres contes pour le moment. L'écriture n'a pas été très facile parce que je me suis rendu compte que c'était vraiment glauque. Un ogre qui mange des enfants, c'est pas vraiment un thème joyeux mais en même temps les contes sont bien plus noirs que les versions Disney (Des belles-mères condamnées à danser avec des chaussures chauffées à blanc ou des belles-soeurs aux yeux picorés par les oiseaux. *Vivelamagiedescontes!*). Mais bon, ceux qui me connaissent savent que j'aime bien les méchants surtout un très célèbre cannibale du coup j'ai bien été inspirée par lui.

Je tire mon inspiration de deux films, deux adaptations de contes : Le Petit Poucet, sortit en 1972 et réalisé par Michel Boisrond, une version que j'adorais et qui me terrifiait petite (le film est trouvable en entier sur youtube pour les curieux), en particulier pour le physique de l'ogre et la chanson du début. Ensuite le film Snow Queen, sortit en 2002 et réalisé par David Wu. En réalité c'est un téléfilm mais je l'aime beaucoup et il m'a inspiré pour la partie avec les saisons.

Autre info: Au niveau de la timeline, l'histoire se situe quelques années après la disparition de Baelfire, donc bien les aventures de Blanche-Neige et cie.

Warning : Scènes de violences, propos sanglants et à connotation sexuelle

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas pour d'autres explications.

 **Disclaimer:** La série Once Upon A Time appartient à Adam Horrowitz et Edward Kitsis. La chanson du Petit Poucet a été écrite par Francis Lai. Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il se débattait mais c'était inutile. Le Ténébreux le tenait et le regardait avec colère. Et pourtant ce n'était pas de sa faute.

« Tu m'as dérangé pour rien ! »

Il tenta de parler, de se justifier, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Quelques secondes passèrent puis d'un geste de la main Rumplestilskin le libéra, le laissant choir sur le sol. Il toussa, reprenant son souffle et se releva avec difficulté.

« Je vous… dis la vérité. »

Rumplestilskin toisa le paysan avec mépris. Ce dernier l'avait littéralement supplié de venir chez lui, pour guérir sa fille malade en échange d'une paire de bottes. Des bottes magiques, qui permettaient de faire sept lieues en une seule enjambée d'après le paysan. Il n'en avait pas vu l'utilité, il pouvait se transporter où il le souhaitait d'un geste de la main. Mais le paysan avait insisté, tellement qu'il avait consentit à le suivre. Après tout si elles ne pouvait pas lui être utiles à lui, elles pourraient s'avérer utiles pour un échange plus rentable.

Il avait alors atterrit dans une petite maison sale et vétuste. Pas de feu dans la cheminée et des courants d'air froids s'infiltraient de partout. Pas étonnant que la jeune fille aie pris froid.

Mais quand le paysan lui avait présenté les bottes, lui assurant par la même occasion qu'elles s'ajusteraient à sa taille, il n'avait pas sentit ce changement. Et quand il était sortit dehors pour vérifier qu'il pouvait faire sept lieues, rien ne s'était produit. Le paysan, en se rendant compte de ça, avait fondu en larmes, bredouillant qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'on avait du les lui voler. Le menteur.

« Je vous assure ! Elles appartenaient à mon grand-père, il les avait prises à un géant. On me les as volées je ne vois pas d'autres explications ! »

Rumplestilskin secoua la tête. Il voulait bien le croire. Mais comment un humain pouvait-il bien gagner quelque chose contre un géant ? A moins d'être fou ou particulièrement intelligent. Mais si c'était vrai pourquoi vivait-il dans cette misère, plutôt que d'offrir ses services à des rois, des seigneurs ?

Et puis surtout si on l'avait volé, c'est qu'il en avait parlé et pour ça il fallait être idiot. A moins d'être lui, le Ténébreux, il valait mieux ne pas se vanter devant tout le monde de posséder un objet magique ou autre, sous peine de finir égorgé et volé par un profiteur.

« Je m'en fiche, tu as été négligeant, c'est de ta faute ! Débrouille toi tout seul ! »

Le paysan poussa un cri désespéré et se jeta à ses pieds.

« Pitié ! Ma fille va mourir ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez ! »

Il allait le transformer en escargot pour la peine quand une toux, suivis d'un petit gémissement le stoppèrent dans sa lancée. La fille se tenait sur le seuil de la maison, pâle et chancelante.

« Papa je t'en prie… c'est de ma faute, j'aurai du mieux surveiller la maison – elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux, puis se tourna vers Rumplestilskin – Je paierais le prix. J'ai été négligente et mon père n'a pas a subir de punition à ma place. S'il vous-plaît, soyez indulgent. On peux trouver un autre marché. »

Elle le regarda avec tant de douleur qu'il ne pu se résigner à transformer qui que ce soit en escargot. Il regrettait déjà ce qu'il allait faire. Mais l'air suppliant de la jeune fille, malade, chétif mais aussi résigné le renvoya des années en arrière, quand il était lui même un pauvre paysan et que des jeunes filles, ou même des garçons suppliaient eux mêmes le seigneur pour leur survie et que ce dernier les forçaient à embrasser sa botte, cruel. Les plus chanceux s'en sortaient avec quelques jours de délais. Mais il y avait de moins chanceuses, obligées de suivre le seigneur pour la nuit et gagner de quoi payer taxes et impôts. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter ça, ces hommes de pouvoir qui profitaient de la détresse des autres pour leur propres plaisir. Il lui était arrivé de recevoir des jeunes filles sur le pas de la porte de son château, implorantes et lui proposant leur corps en échange de nourriture ou n'importe quoi d'autre et ils les avaient toute chassées. Non pas sans conclure un autre marché avant. Mais ce n'était parce qu'il était le Ténébreux qu'il s'abaissait à ce genre de choses.

Alors il entra de nouveau dans la maison et ordonna à la jeune fille de regagner sa couche. Elle obéit sans broncher. Un geste de la main et la cheminée était allumée avec en son âtre, un gros chaudron remplis de soupe. Il agita encore la main et il fit apparaître une couverture en laine épaisse et d'un claquement de doigt une petite fiole contenant un liquide violet.

« Bois ça et tu seras guérie. J'ai besoin d'une gouvernante et l'hiver vient. Tu travailleras pour moi pendant six mois. Tu seras logée et nourrie, tu gagneras de l'argent que tu pourras envoyer à ton père. Considère ça comme le payement de ta dette. »

Puis il partit comme il était venu, dans un nuage de fumée. La proposition qu'il venait de faire à cette fille de paysan était bien trop belle et elle se doutait, tout en avalant le contenu de la fiole que c'était peu cher payé. Le mal dont elle souffrait devait la tuer, elle le savait. C'était ce qui avait tué sa mère quelques années plus tôt ainsi que de nombreuses connaissances mais qui n'avaient jamais eu l'audace de demander de l'aide au Ténébreux. La perte des bottes de sept lieues était lourde parce qu'elles avaient permis à son père d'effectuer de plus longues recherches de vivres mais si réellement elle allait vivre alors il y avait de l'espoir. Elle était intelligente et elle avait toujours espéré sortir de la misère dans laquelle son grand-père s'était mis. Tout en avalant un bol de soupe, elle pria pour que les bottes ne soient pas tombées entre de trop mauvaises mains…

 **oOo**

Le voleur était un jardinier. Ordinaire, banal au premier abord. Il travaillait pour un seigneur qui le payait bien, il avait une femme et sept garçons. Ils ne manquaient de rien. Alors pourquoi avoir commis ce vol ?

 _L'envie_. Mortel pêché qui envahit toute son âme, encore bien plus que la _gourmandise_ et la _luxure_ qui l'envahissaient parfois et qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Il avait toujours essayé de lutter. Non pas parce qu'elles le répugnait, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de les laisser sortir, mais il les craignait aussi. Il était bâtit comme un ours, ses grosses mains cueillaient pourtant les fleurs avec délicatesse et il parvenait à tresser de splendides couronnes de fleurs pour sa femme et les trois filles du seigneur à qui personne ne pouvait rien refuser tellement elles étaient belles et aimantes. Elles aimaient tout le monde et tout le monde les aimaient. Lui en premier. Quand il voyait ses petites créatures, hautes comme trois pommes à côté de lui débouler dans le jardin en riant en lui quémandant un rose la gourmandise et la luxure grondaient en lui. Elles mouraient d'envie de sortir au contact des petites mains potelées mais il les refoulaient parce qu'il avait trop peur des représailles. Alors il se contentait de tendre la plus belle rose et de savourer ce moment.

Et puis un jour il avait entendu cet imbécile de paysan dans une taverne, tout aussi imbibé d'alcool que lui, se vanter de posséder une paire de bottes qui permettaient de parcourir sept lieues en une seule enjambée. Elles avaient appartenu à son grand-père disait-il entre deux gorgées de vin, un tailleur, il les avaient pris à un géant après l'avoir tué, lui et son compagnon. Il en avait commis des exploits, le Tueur de Géants. Mais son fils avait dilapidé toute sa fortune et ils étaient maintenant sur la paille. Et tous ceux qui n'avaient pas encore assez bu pour êtres avachis sur les tables rigolèrent tandis que les autres ronflaient. Personne ne l'avait cru sauf lui.

Le lendemain le paysan était repartit chez lui et il l'avait suivis au lieu de rentrer chez lui. Sa femme allait être inquiète et ses enfants plus encore mais il s'en moquait bien pour le moment. L'aube pointait le bout de son nez et l'air était humide, empli de rosée. Aussi silencieusement possible il suivit l'homme titubant sur quelques mètres. Enfin il s'arrêta devant une petite maison en très mauvais état. Il le regarda entrer dans sa maison et il attendit quelques secondes avant de s'approcher à pas de loups et de regarder par la fenêtre. Étendu par terre, le paysan dormait à point fermé, toujours pas remis de la cuvée de la veille et une jeune fille dormait sur une couche de paille.

 _« Vas-y ! Va les chercher, c'est le moment. »_

Il hésita quelques secondes. L'envie se faisait plus pressante. Il voulait faire comme avec les autres, la laisser enfouie en lui. Mais c'était beaucoup trop dur à supporter et après tout pourquoi ne pas l'écouter après tout. Juste une fois. Peut-être qu'elle ne reviendrais jamais.

Alors il céda et ouvrit la porte, se baissant pour entrer. L'homme ronflait bruyamment et la fille respirait doucement. Il les avaient tout de suite vues. Elles étaient cachées, bien enveloppées dans un tissus crasseux mais il les avaient senties tout de suite. Comme si elles l'appelait. Alors en vitesse il retira ses propres bottes, pris le paquet et le défit puis il emballa ses bottes et les rangea à la place des autres, puis il sortit en vitesse de la maison non sans un regard vers la jeune fille qui s'agita, comme si elle avait sentit quelque chose.

Il courut sur quelques mètres et s'arrêta pour s'asseoir sur un tronc mort. Les bottes semblaient bien petites pour ses grands pieds mais il voulait voir si il pouvait les enfiler, si il pouvait bien faire sept lieues. A sa grande surprise les bottes s'ajustèrent à sa taille, comme si elles avaient étaient faites pour lui. Puis il tapa du pied sur le sol. Et il décolla. Le vent vint lui fouetter le visage puis il atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Il était bien loin de son tronc d'arbre, bien loin de la maison du paysan, bien plus proche du château du seigneur en fait. C'était donc vrai !

 **oOo**

 _ **Quelques années plus tard**_

L'hiver était rude. Bien trop rude. La famine était là. Plus rien ne poussait sur les terres royales. Avec difficulté, le bûcheron hissa le tas de fagots sur son dos une dernière fois avant d'atteindre la porte du château où dans la cour, l'intendant patientait en compagnie de la reine. Cette dernière s'éloigna en voyant le bûcheron arriver, le regardant avec un mélange de dégoût et de pitié, laissant l'intendant régler le payement. Ça ne serait jamais assez, sa famille était bien trop nombreuse mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. L'hiver durait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire plus, elle avait aussi connu ça la faim et le froid mais elle ne pouvait pas donner tout l'argent des caisses royales aux pauvres, surtout par un hiver aussi froid. Elle était intelligente mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne trouva pas de solution à ce problème.

On avait appelé Rumplestilskin plus que de raisons dans ce royaume et si il avais réussi à rendre de petites friches de terres fertiles, guérir des malades et réapprovisionner des greniers, il s'était vite rendu compte que sa magie ne pouvait rien ici. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce royaume de plus puissant que lui. Devant tout ce travail, il avait demandé de l'aide, avec beaucoup de difficultés, à la Fée Bleue. Mais même avec leurs magies combinées, ils n'avaient pas pu retirer cette malédiction. Le problème c'étaient qu'ils n'en connaissaient pas l'origine.

« Ça ne sert à rien, nous sommes impuissants ! Je ne vois qu'une solution, que les habitants quittent le royaume !

\- C'est n'est pas la meilleure solution…

\- Et que suggérez vous ?

\- Je suis allé au Caveau des Fées. J'y ai trouvé une prophétie concernant un Sauveur qui délivrera un jour le royaume du responsable de cette malédiction. Un être en qui tous les pêchés sont réunis. »

Cela ne les aida pas plus. Ils se quittèrent et retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations de fée et de Ténébreux.

Plus loin encore, trois êtres se désolaient de cette malédiction : Printemps, Eté et Automne. Les trois saisons avaient perdu contre leur frère, Hiver, qui profitait largement de la situation. Ils n'attendaient qu'une chose, c'était que le Sauveur vienne les aider à réinstaurer l'équilibre des saisons.

 **oOo**

Trois pièces d'argent. Si ça n'avait été que pour lui, le bûcheron aurait été heureux mais il avait aussi sa femme et ses sept garçons à nourrir pour tout l'hiver. Ce n'était pas assez. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une miche de pain et un fond de soupe pour le reste de la semaine. Et les taxes et impôts qui augmentaient, les marchands qui se faisaient plus rares. Depuis quelques années, cette terre n'était que désolation. Personne n'arrivait à expliquer ça. Les terres avaient perdu leur fertilité, les arbres leurs beaux fruits et les animaux ne sortaient presque plus de leurs tanières. Quelqu'un devait avoir commis un crime horrible pour que le ciel les punissent tous ainsi.

Chez lui l'attendait sa femme et ses enfants. Les six premiers étaient tous grands pour leur âge, solides et ils feraient de bons bûcherons ou même des forgerons si il écoutait son aîné qui parlait d'entrer en apprentissage. Quand au dernier il était chétif, petit. Malin. Mais il n'allait pas survivre à l'hiver, ni même ses frères. Ils dînèrent d'une tranche de pain et quand il fut sûr que ses enfants dormaient, il se confia à sa femme.

« L'intendant m'a dis que si je continuais à rapporter aussi peu de bois, il allait s'en procurer autre part.

\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux… et les plus grands aussi.

\- Ça ne sera jamais assez.

\- Que suggère tu alors ?

\- Et si… et si demain j'emmenais les enfants avec moi et que je rentrais seul ? »

Il y pensait depuis des jours. Cette idée le hantait, il en était malade. Il n'était pas très malin, mais il savait aussi que ses enfants ne verraient jamais le prochain printemps. Si il arrivait un jour. Et il n'avait pas le cœur à les voir mourir un par un. Alors il avait eu l'idée de laisser l'hiver s'en charger, loin de leur maison. Les enfants finiraient dévorés par les loups ou une autre bête sauvage. C'était toujours mieux que de les voir mourir lentement de faim et de froid.

« Tu n'y penses pas !

\- Oh que si. Réfléchis. Le roi, les seigneurs, tous n'arrivent pas à me payer correctement. Nous avons à peine de quoi tenir trois mois. »

A force de paroles, le bûcheron réussi à convaincre, non sans mal, sa femme. Celle ci pleura longuement mais se résigna. Elle n'était elle même pas sûre de tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'hiver. Tous seraient morts à cause de lui, mais l'idée de devoir abandonner ses enfants entre ses mains lui donnait envie de hurler.

 **oOo**

Abandonnés. Ils avaient été abandonnés et ce pour la deuxième fois. Poucet regarda ses frères, les lèvres tremblantes. Abandonnés et perdu. Chacun de ses frères le regardait avec insistance, espérant une initiative de sa part, comme la première fois, quand il avait eu la bonne idée de semer des cailloux partout et qu'ils étaient rentrés à la maison sains et saufs. Il y avait même eu à manger ce soir là, un marchand avait enfin remboursé ses dettes à son père et ils avaient festoyé pendant deux semaines. Mais très vite l'argent vint à nouveau à manquer et leurs parents les avaient abandonnés une nouvelle fois. Poucet n'était pas très sûr d'avoir envie de rentrer à la maison en fin de compte. Il leur en voulait et c'était sûrement le cas de ses frères en ce moment même.

« Nous sommes perdus ! »

A ces mots tout le monde éclata en sanglots, même Poucet, culpabilisant de ne pas avoir pu subtiliser des cailloux comme la première fois. Ils étaient tous les sept dans le noir et le froid. L'Hiver ne tarderait pas à les prendre dans son étreinte mortelle.

 _« Non. Pas question. »_

Poucet était le plus petit de la famille, c'était ce qui lui avait valu son nom mais il était aussi le plus intelligent et courageux de ses frères. Même Martin, l'aîné, le reconnaissait et semblait le considérer comme le meneur, pour le moment.

Poucet sécha ses larmes et inspira longuement. Rester plantés ici ne servaient à rien. Il fallait trouver un abris et aussi à manger. D'un geste de la main, il intima à ses frères de le suivre et ils marchèrent encore longtemps avant de débusquer une petite clairière. Parfaite pour la nuit. Sans un mot ses deux frères aînés s'empressèrent de ramasser du bois tandis que les autres cherchaient de la mousse et quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Mais mis à part des racines ils ne trouvèrent rien.

« Que vas t-on devenir ?

\- J'en sais rien. On va sans doute mourir ici.

\- Pas question. On va trouver un endroit où vivre. Sans nos parents puisqu'ils ne veulent pas de nous.

\- Mais où ?

\- Je sais pas. Ailleurs. Ça sera mieux qu'ici.

\- Dans le Sud ?

\- Peut-être. Ils paraît que là-bas, il y pousse des fruits exotiques, colorés et sucrés. Il ne fait jamais froid non plus. Le soleil brille toute l'année. »

L'évocation du soleil et des fruits firent gargouiller leurs ventre d'envie et frisonner leurs corps. Ici c'était la mort. Pourtant cet endroit n'avait pas toujours été désolation. Ses parents lui avait dit que peu de temps avant la naissance de Martin, les terres étaient encore fertiles, les caisses du roi n'étaient pas vides et le royaume connaissait la paix. Mais un jour sans prévenir toutes les richesses étaient parties. La paix avait fait place à des guerres, des raids et des pillages. Et les disparitions d'enfants. Beaucoup d'enfants étaient partis dans la forêt pour ne jamais en revenir. Sans doute que son père avait cette idée en tête en les abandonnant.

L'endroit avait été maudit d'après sa mère. Quelqu'un avait du faire une chose horrible, c'était pour ça que le ciel les punissait. Tant que le coupable du crime horrible n'avait pas été arrêté ou tué, le royaume resterait maudit.

Les yeux fixés sur le feu, Poucet se mit à fredonner une chanson que sa mère leur chantait, pour se tenir éveillé. Les autres dormaient à moitié.

 _Va manger ta soupe si tu veux grandir,_

 _Je n'ai pas de soupe pour vous obéir._

 _Le bois que je coupe est pour le seigneur,_

 _je n'ai dans ma soupe, ni pain noir ni beurre_

 _Le roi a dit Rantaplan-plan-plan-plan_

 _A son Chambelan-lan-lan-lan,_

 _Je n'aime pas les enfants-fan-fan-fan_

 _Qui restent petits longtemps_

Il continua ainsi pendant un moment quand une bourrasque de vent le fit frissonner. Il y en eu une autre qui éteignit le feu en quelques secondes. Ses frères ouvrirent grand leurs yeux.

 _« Jolie chanson mes petits. Mais vous n'aurez plus l'occasion de chanter quand je vous aurai pris. »_

L'Hiver.

Il était là, il allait les prendre, les tuer. Le vent se leva, plus fort, plus froid. Et avec lui des flocons de neige.

 _« Par qui vais-je commencer ? Le plus grand ? Ou le petit grassouillet ? A moins que j'emporte les jumeaux avec moi. Non je vais commencer par le plus petit. »_

Et il éclata de rire. Un rire froid qui résonna dans toute la clairière pour venir s'engouffrer dans leur corps et les faire frissonner. De froid et de peur.

« Laissez nous tranquille !

\- _Oh on est plus solide qu'on en a l'air ! Finalement je te garderais en dernier, ça sera plus amusant._

\- Partez !

\- _Non je reste. J'aime cet endroit. Il n'est que désolation. J'y resterai aussi longtemps que je le souhaite, mes stupides frères et sœurs attendrons longtemps avant de pouvoir revenir. De toutes les façons il ne le veulent pas, cet endroit est maudit._

\- Va t'en !

\- _Du cran. J'aime ça. Mais ce ne sera pas assez petit poucet. Tu va mourir avec tes frères et tu seras à moi, dans ma jolie collection. Tu seras une belle pièce._

\- Vous pouvez toujours rêver. »

Les vent se fit de plus en plus fort. Le sol de la clairière était blanc. Bientôt la neige la recouvrirait en entier. Si seulement ils pouvaient se lever et partir. Et l'Hiver riait, il s'infiltrait dans leur vêtements. Déjà certains de ses frères semblaient lâcher prise.

« Non ! Résistez ! »

Puis il eu l'impression qu'une main invisible lui attrapait le visage. Ses joues étaient gelées. Il pouvait sentit le souffle glacé de l'Hiver contre lui. Il ne le voyait pas, mais il devinait qu'il souriait.

Et effectivement l'Hiver souriait. Parce qu'il avait décelé quelque chose en Poucet, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite.

 _« Un Sauveur. C'était trop beau ! Un Sauveur dans sa collection ! »_

Il s'en délectait d'avance.

Mais le Sauveur n'avait pas l'attention de se laisser prendre. Du haut de ses sept ans il avait plus de courage que tous les chevaliers qu'il avait tué réunis.

« Regardez ! »

Il lâcha son étreinte. Les garçons avaient aperçu de la lumière au loin. Très loin, trop loin pour eux. Il n'y arriveraient jamais. Surtout quand il reconnu d'où venait la lumière.

L'origine de la désolation de ce pays vivait là bas. Il l'aimait et le détestait en même temps. Il avait maudit cet endroit mais en même temps il avait volé tellement de petites victimes.

Après tout il pouvait bien laisser les enfants y aller et garder le Sauveur pour lui. Oui c'était une bonne idée.

Déjà, enhardis par l'espoir que leur procurait cette lumière, les frères se levaient pour courir et lui échapper. Un grondement sourd sortit de sa gorge. Tant pis il avait le frère. Poucet ne bougeait plus. Il allait le prendre. Il se réjouissait d'avance de sentir la vie le quitter quand il lui fut arraché brusquement. Un des frères venait de le tirer brusquement pour le faire réagir.

« _Non !_

\- Poucet ! Dépêche toi ! »

Mais Poucet n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Sauveur. L'Hiver l'avait appelé Sauveur. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Adam le tirait de toutes ses forces derrière lui, tandis que les autres se frayaient un chemin et que l'Hiver les pourchassaient.

 _« Tu es à moi ! »_

Et Poucet courrait comme il n'avait jamais couru, sautant par dessus le moindre obstacle qui pouvait le faire trébucher. Parce que si il tombait, il n'allait jamais se relever. La lumière se rapprochait et bientôt l'Hiver n'irait plus les poursuivre. Pas ici, ce n'était pas son territoire, pas là où le responsable de toute cette misère vivait. Il le respectait mais il n'aurait pas le Sauveur. Jamais.

Encore quelques mètres. Un ricanement se fit entendre et l'Hiver vit sa fille, la Neige tomber de plus belle pour les ralentir. Ils y étaient. Les premiers garçons avaient franchit le portail. Poucet était encore loin derrière. Il avait encore le temps. Il lui suffisait de tendre le bras. Ses longs doigts griffus se refermèrent dans le vide. Trop tard. Le Sauveur avait littéralement bondit par dessus la barrière et se tenait au milieu de ses frères, apeuré. Un cri de rage se fit entendre.

 _« Ce n'est pas terminé ! Si tu sors vivant d'ici, ce que je doute, je te tuerais. Je t'attendrais, c'est une promesse. »_

 **oOo**

Et l'Hiver partit plus loin, cherchant d'autres victimes. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Poucet qui sursauta. Martin lui indiquait la maison d'où ils avaient vu la lumière. Une grande et belle maison entourée par un splendide jardin et potager qui n'avait pas subit le courroux de l'Hiver. Et sur le seuil se tenait une dame, élégamment vêtue. Elle avait l'air de ne manquer de rien mais pourtant elle était pâle comme la mort, ses yeux étaient cernés et un bleu énorme marquait sa joue. Elle les regardaient, horrifiée.

« Partez ! Tout de suite !

\- On ne peux pas ! L'Hiver… il nous pourchasse !

\- Partez !

\- On va mourir !

\- Ici aussi. Partez ! »

La peur. Elle n'était faite que de peur. Elle rentra chez elle pour en ressortir quelques instants plus tard avec un panier.

« Tenez. A manger. Et maintenant partez ! »

Un hurlement de loup se fit entendre puis une bourrasque de vent se leva, si forte qu'elle fit plier plusieurs arbres. L'Hiver n'attendais qu'une chose, qu'ils mettent un pied en dehors de la propriété. La femme frissonna et secoua la tête. Elle observa la neige qui tombait partout, sauf sur le sol de sa propriété. Un endroit qui semblait hors du temps. En l'observant mieux Poucet remarqua qu'il avait l'air aussi terne que sa propriétaire. Certes les fruits et les légumes étaient gros et avaient l'air appétissants mais en même temps il n'avaient pas d'éclat. Tout poussait bien sagement mais il n'y avait aucune vie ici. Il supplia la femme du regard. Elle secoua encore la tête avant de regarder au loin en ce mordant la lèvre. Elle soupira, résignée.

« Bon entrez. Vite ! »

Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, trop heureux d'échapper à une mort lente et douloureuse. La porte se referma derrière eux et Poucet recula, comme si il venait de prendre une violent coup de poing. Si l'extérieur de la maison était sans vie, l'intérieur…

Rien à voir avec les habits élégants de la femme. Le mobilier était somptueux. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Il y avait un garde manger, remplis de bonnes choses. Dans un coin de la pièce trônait un énorme fauteuil. Majestueux. Le roi lui même ne devait pas en avoir de pareil.

Mais au pied de celui ci se trouvaient des ossements. Humains, aucun doute là dessus. Il y en avait aussi près de la cheminée et pas loin du garde manger. Le revêtement de velours du fauteuil était recouvert de tâches sombres tout comme la table, les murs et tous les autres meubles. Du sang. L'odeur était même présente, forte et écœurante. Voilà pourquoi la femme ne voulait pas les faire entrer. Voilà pourquoi l'Hiver lui avait dit qu'ils ne sortiraient pas vivants d'ici. Ici c'était la mort. Mais qui vivait là en dehors de cette femme qui avait l'air incapable de faire du mal à une mouche ? Quel genre de monstre pouvait bien laisser sa maison encombrée d'ossements humains et de tâches de sang ?

Il balaya la pièce du regard avant de fixer intensément la femme. Comme elle semblait petite ! Elle n'avait pas sa place dans ce décor. Etait-elle une prisonnière ?

« Mes pauvres petits… vous voilà condamnés.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues puis elle invita les enfants à s'asseoir sur le banc de la table.

« Vous ne savez donc pas où vous êtes n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Vous êtes chez mon mari, l'ogre. »

Un ogre ? Comment pouvait-elle être mariée à un de ses monstres sanguinaires ? D'ailleurs ne se terraient-ils pas depuis que le Ténébreux avait mis fin à la guerre il y a des années de cela ?

Mais avant que Poucet ne puisse poser la question, elle poursuivit.

« Non pas un ogre comme ceux qui nous ont fait la guerre. Ceux qu'on appelle ogres ou ogresses, ces hommes et femmes qui aiment tant les petits enfants qu'il s'en nourrissent. »

Des ossements d'enfants. D'un seul coup les sept garçons eurent envie de retourner dehors. L'Hiver leur paraissait soudain bien moins cruel.

« Comment est-il devenu un ogre ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Avant il était un homme ordinaire. Un jardinier. Nous avons sept fils, comme vous. Puis un jour il les as mangés. Il m'a dit qu'il avait faim. J'ai essayé de le faire redevenir comme avant. Mais il a menacé de me manger. Il m'a dit qu'il me donnerais d'autres enfants. J'ai eu sept petites filles. Il ne les as pas mangées. Il a mangé d'autres enfants. Des enfants perdus dans la forêt. Les filles du seigneur. Le fils du boulanger. Des tas et des tas d'enfants. Il ne s'arrêtera jamais. Il arrive à sentir les enfants. C'est pour ça que vous devez pas être ici. Il va vous sentir et vous manger. Il a apporté tant de malheurs... »

Elle parlait plus pour elle qu'aux enfants à présent. Mais aussi jeunes qu'ils pouvaient l'être et peu éduqués que des enfants de bûcheron étaient, tous avaient compris que c'était cet ogre qui était le responsable des malheurs du royaume. Un crime aussi horrible que de dévorer ses propres enfants devait être punis en conséquence.

 **oOo**

Poucet se leva.

« Alors partons. Nous sommes désolés madame, nous allons partir. »

Il eu à peine fait trois pas qu'André, le cadet le retint par la manche.

« Non Poucet ! Dehors l'Hiver t'attends ! Tu vas mourir ! »

La terreur était inscrite sur son visage. Il allait répliqué quand un rire tonitruant se fit entendre.

« Mon mari !

\- L'ogre ! »

Le rire se rapprochait, mêlé à d'autres, plus aigus. Les filles de l'ogre, les petites ogresses. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques instant puis la femme de l'ogre se leva et leur indiqua le garde manger.

« Cachez vous là ! Il ne vous sentira peut-être pas au milieu de toute cette nourriture ! »

Poucet se glissa derrière un sac de choux juste à temps. La porte se referma et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le noir. Ils entendirent les bruits de pas des ogresses sur le sol, marchant à travers la pièce et soudain un autre éclat de rire suivis d'un claquement de porte qui faillit leur arracher un cri d'effroi. Malgré toute sa volonté Poucet tremblait de tout son corps et il en était de même pour ses frères qui s'efforçaient de ne pas claquer des dents de peur que l'ogre ne les entendent.

« A table ! J'ai faim ! » Tonna l'ogre d'une voix tellement forte que les garçons l'entendirent aussi bien que si ils avaient été avec lui dans la même pièce.

Il marchait d'un pas lourd, faisant trembler le sol.

« Femme ! Le dîner !

\- Oui, tout de suite ! »

Il y eu un vacarme pendant lequel, devina Poucet, les ogresses dressaient la table et s'installaient bruyamment avec leur père et que la mère apportait le dîner. Les minutes s'écoulaient tandis que l'ogre et sa famille mangeaient bruyamment à l'expection de la femme. Son calme n'était pas inhabituel : elle mangeait toujours lentement et posément tandis que son ogre de mari dévorait imité par ses chères petites. Mais elle s'efforçait toujours de bavarder un peu, de prendre des nouvelles de la journée de son mari si il avait été absent pour la journée et ce n'était pas le cas ce soir. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'ogre.

« Tu es bien silencieuse ce soir. Que me caches-tu ?

\- Rien du tout mon cher. Je suis un peu fatiguée c'est tout.

\- Fatiguée ? Allons femme, ne me dîtes pas que tu es fatiguée quand tu ne sors pas de la journée ! Deviendrez-tu paresseuse ? »

Il éclata de rire suivis par ses filles. Il les regarda affectueusement avant de se tourner de nouveau vers elle.

« Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien. Attends que je te rejoigne dans notre lit ce soir et tu pourras alors prétendre être fatiguée ! »

Il éclata à nouveau de rire, un rire gras qui fit baisser la tête de sa femme. Les filles rires aussi même si elles n'avaient pas compris le sous-entendu de leur père. _Tant mieux_ pensa leur mère. _Elles ont le sommeil lourd, c'est mieux ainsi._

Parce que si l'ogre jouait la comédie du mari aimant devant leurs filles, sans pour autant s'amuser à l'humilier ou la terroriser de temps à autre, le soir après que les filles se soient endormies il en était tout autre chose.

Ils continuèrent de manger et allaient passer au dessert quand une des ogresses se redressa soudain, manquant de renverser son assiette sur elle.

« Ça sent la chair fraîche ! »

Elle leva la tête et huma l'air de son petit nez pointu. Ses sœurs l'imitèrent aussitôt.

« Je ne sens rien moi !

\- Non ça sent juste le gâteau aux pommes !

\- Si je sens quelque chose !

\- Moi aussi ! »

Intrigué leur père se leva et huma l'air. Son nez était beaucoup plus délicat, plus expert depuis toutes ses années. Au début il ne sentit rien du tout, hormis les vestiges du dîner et du gâteau chaud que sa femme sortait du four. Il se concentra à nouveau et il distingua l'odeur des carcasses d'animaux qu'il avait apportées pour remplir le garde-manger. Le garde-manger. Il sentait quelque chose maintenant. C'était difficile parce que tout un tas d'autres odeurs lui parvenaient aux narines. Mais en ce concentrant bien il sentit une effluve de chair fraîche, de chair humaine. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés du garde-manger. Il pouvait être aussi silencieux qu'un chat quand il le voulait. Sa femme arriva à ce moment là avec un énorme gâteau dans les mains. Elle se figea et regarda son mari puis le garde-manger avec terreur et il compris qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Il huma une dernière fois l'air. Oui, il sentait bien la chair fraîche. Elle n'était pas seulement humaine, elle était celle d'enfants. D'enfants apeurés, il reconnaissait bien cette odeur caractéristique. Sa préférée. Il ouvrit d'un coup la porte. Au début il ne vit rien d'autre que de la nourriture. Mais son odorat ne le trompait jamais. Il se pencha vers un sac de choux et sa grosse main se referma sur un petit être qui glapit de terreur.

 **oOo**

Jamais il ne pourrait oublier. Jamais. Même en vivant cent vies, même si un magicien essayait de lui jeter un sort d'oubli jamais Poucet ne pourrait oublier. Il était impossible d'effacer de sa mémoire le visage de l'ogre qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui.

L'ogre était gigantesque, bien plus grand qu'un humain normal. Il tenait Poucet dans sa main comme si il n'était qu'une simple poupée de chiffon. Mais le plus effrayant chez lui était son visage.

Un gros visage rougeaud, avec de petits yeux noirs et une bouche rouge écarlate, aux lèvres gonflées, souriante, dévoilant deux rangées de dents pointues, comme des crocs. Il avait une tignasse et une barbe fournie, hirsute, qui avaient du être blondes avant mais qui étaient désormais rouge sang. Oui rouge sang. Ce n'était pas une teinture quelconque mais bien du sang qui avait maculé la chevelure la barbe de l'ogre, au point de s'en imprégner totalement. L'ogre se passa la langue sur les lèvres, se coupant légèrement au passage mais il semblait ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Il sourit encore plus et éclata de rire de nouveau, fixant Poucet comme si il avait été un trésor d'une valeur inestimable. L'haleine pestilentielle frappa Poucet et son rire, plus fort encore le fit trembler.

« De la chair fraîche ! »

Il se tourna pour montrer Poucet à ses filles qui poussèrent des cris de joies quand la dernière se précipita à l'intérieur du garde-manger pour en ressortir un des frères. Aussitôt les autres ogresses se pressèrent d'aller déloger les autres garçons, pinçant, humant et riant sans aucune gène. Terrorisés, les garçons reculèrent le plus vite possible contre le mur, se blottissant entre eux, échappant aux griffes des ogresses tandis que leur frère restait prisonnier des mains de l'ogre. Se dernier se tourna vers sa femme, en colère. Il laissa tomber Poucet sur le sol qui s'empressa de rejoindre ses frères. Il sentit André le prendre dans ses bras alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu un geste d'affection pour lui auparavant.

« Alors femme ? Tu étais fatiguée ! Tu me cachais des choses oui ! Depuis quand tu oses me mentir et te montrer cachottière ! »

Elle resta muette un instant puis sourit, d'un sourire qui se voulait éclatant.

« Oh non ! Vous avez découvert ma surprise !

\- Une surprise ?

\- Oui ! Je voulais vous faire une surprise !

\- Et en quel honneur ?

\- Pour vous remerciez d'être un aussi bon mari ! Je voulais attendre un peu mais vous avez tout découvert ! »

L'ogre la dévisagea un moment puis hocha la tête, satisfait de la réponse. Il montra du doigt les enfants acculés contre le mur.

« Et pourquoi pas ne pas les manger maintenant ! Pourquoi attendre ?

\- Vous n'y pensez pas ! Regardez moi comme ils sont maigres ! Ils n'ont que la peau sur les os. Vous n'aurez pas grand-chose à manger, même si vous mangiez les sept en même temps. »

Il paru réfléchir puis asquiessa.

« Tu as raison ! Et bien dans ce cas engraissons les ! A table mes enfants ! »

Et les ogresses attrapèrent chacun un garçon pour le forcer à s'installer avec elles à table pendant que leur mère allait chercher d'autres gâteaux. Elle avait appris à prévoir des quantités suffisantes de nourriture. Et puis si son mari mangeait suffisamment ce soir, il n'aurait peut-être plus faim pendant la nuit.

Si les ogresses dévorèrent parts de gâteau sur parts de gâteau, les frères n'osaient toucher à rien. Ils avaient faim mais étaient terrorisés à l'idée de manger et de grossir pour servir de dîner à l'ogre.

Ce dernier, avisant leurs assiettes pleines gronda en les regardant.

« Mangez ! »

Alors ils s'exécutèrent. Les gâteaux étaient délicieux. Ils n'avaient jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon. En d'autres circonstances ils auraient savouré chaque bouchée. Mais ici elles étaient synonyme d'une mort prochaine.

Quand chacun fut repus, l'ogre décida que tout le monde devait aller se coucher. Les ogresses quittèrent la pièce en premier, laissant les enfants seuls avec l'ogre pendant que la mère couchait ses petites filles.

 **oOo**

L'Ogre ne disait rien se contentant d'observer les garçons avec envie. Il ne le cachait pas, passant de temps en temps sa langue sur ses lèvres en en fixant un avec avidité, le faisait trembler encore plus. Il se délectait de cette peur qu'il insufflait. Elle était sa _luxure_ , son plaisir, le faisait se sentir vivant. Il en avait dévoré des enfants. Des enfants perdus dans la grande forêt, aussi bien des enfants de seigneurs égarés lors d'une partie de chasse que des enfants de paysans. Mais il lui était arrivé d'attirer les enfants à lui au moyen d'une flûte magique qu'il avait volé à un magicien une fois. C'était beaucoup plus simple que de s'introduire chez les gens pour dévorer leurs enfants, comme il l'avait fait pour les filles du seigneur, laissant leurs lits couverts d'os et de tâches de sang derrière lui. On avait longtemps battu la campagne à la recherche du coupable mais personne ne l'avait jamais trouvé. Il avait savouré chaque morceau de chair, chaque craquement d'os de toutes ses victimes. Le sang qui giclait à flot dans sa gorge et qui éclaboussait son visage et ses habits lui semblait le meilleur des nectars tout comme sensation de la vie qui quittait douloureusement sa victime. Ces garçons subiraient le même sort.

Non pas cette fois ci. Il savait pourquoi. Ils étaient sept. Sept garçons, comme ses sept garçons à lui qu'il avait dévorés. Ces premières victimes. Il avait encore leur goût dans la bouche tout comme le hurlement de terreur du dernier en voyant son visage plein de sang et de lambeaux de chair penché sur lui et que sa mâchoire se refermait sur son bras.

Ils seraient tous aussi savoureux. Tout aussi bons qu'eux. Il fixa un des garçons et à l'idée de juste passer sa langue sur sa peau il grogna.

Dommage qu'ils soient si maigres.

Sa femme revint et monta les garçons à l'étage, le laissant seul avec ses envies et son plaisir.

 **oOo**

Ils dormaient dans la même pièce que les petites ogresses mais la femme les rassura en leur disant qu'elles n'avaient jamais mangé personne. Pas encore. Il y avait deux grands lits qui traversaient la pièce de part en part. Dans l'un d'eux dormaient les ogresses, alignées dans l'ordre de la plus petite à la plus grande, des couronnes d'or posées sur leurs petites têtes. Une idée de leur mère, au cas où leur père aurait faim. Il tâterait leurs têtes et sentirait les couronnes et alors il ne les mangerait pas. Surtout pas elles, si semblables à leur père, ses princesses.

Dans l'autre lit, alignés sur le même ordre, étaient couchés Poucet et ses frères. La femme les borda tous avec soin. Arrivée à Poucet, avisant son visage interrogateur, elle désigna les draps tachés de sang.

« C'étaient ici qu'ils dormaient. Je n'ai jamais pu… c'est ici même qu'il les as mangé. Il avait faim qu'il disait. – sa voix se brisa – Essaye de dormir mon petit. Avec un peu de chance il ne viendra pas ce soir. Je vais essayer de l'occuper pour la nuit. » Sa voix trembla encore à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait devoir faire pour l'occuper puis elle caressa le visage de Poucet avant de quitter la chambre et de refermer la porte derrière elle, les plongeant tous dans le noir.

Elle descendit et alla chercher une grande bouteille de vin, un vin fort comme son mari l'aimait puis remonta dans leur chambre à coucher. Elle trembla à l'idée de la nuit qui allait suivre. Elle l'occuperait en remplissant son devoir conjugal tout en le faisant boire et avec un peu de chance, il serait tellement éreinté et abrutit par l'alcool qu'il dormirait tout la nuit. Et peut-être qu'elle réussirait à faire partir les enfants.

Au fond elle savait que c'était inutile. L'ogre les rattraperaient si l'Hiver ne s'en chargeait pas avant. Elle avait déjà tenté mais l'ogre avait à chaque fois rattrapé les enfants et lui avait fait payer très cher. L'idée de sentir les mains de l'ogre sur elle la révulsait mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Poucet ne dormais pas. Pas alors qu'il risquait d'être dévoré d'un instant à l'autre. Il avait entendu l'ogre éclater de rire en entendant sa femme le rejoindre et quelque temps après il avait entendu des bruits qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il n'avait pas saisis ce que le femme avait entendu par occuper son mari. A ses côtés, ses frères dormaient, épuisés par la journée. Il entendait les petits ronflements des ogresses. Il resta allongé dans le noir pendant un long moment. Il tendait l'oreille de temps à autre mais les bruits qui lui parvenaient de la chambre de l'ogre lui déplaisait. Puis il entendit un bruit sourd, comme si il s'était laissé tombé lourdement sur le lit suivit quelques instants plus tard par un puissant ronflement. Il attendit encore quelques instants avant de sortir avec précaution du lit. Il poussa la porte le plus silencieusement possible et se dirigea vers ce qui lui semblait être la chambre de l'ogre. La porte était entrouverte et il passa sa tête à l'intérieur. Une bouteille de vin gisait au sol. Dans l'immense lit dormaient l'ogre et sa femme. Bien.

Il retourna dans la chambre et resta planté devant les deux lits. Il repensa à ce que l'Hiver lui avait dit. Sauveur. Sauveur de quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait que sept ans et même si il était exceptionnellement intelligent pour son âge et sa condition, il n'était qu'un enfant. Il ne savait pas ce que l'Hiver avait voulu dire. Mais une chose était sûre, il allait sauver ses frères et lui par la même occasion. Comment ? Il ne savait pas. L'ogre dormait. Mais il savait qu'il allait se réveiller dans la nuit. Il avait vu comment il les fixait, il avait entendu parler des sept fils dévorés. La femme avait tenté de tout faire pour les sauver, mais l'ogre n'allait pas attendre pour les manger, même si ils étaient maigres. La lueur dans les yeux noirs de l'ogre lui avait prouvé le contraire. Il était impatient et affamé. Dans le silence pesant de la nuit il entendit l'ogre s'agiter dans son sommeil.

Son regard se posa sur ses frères qu'il regarda avec tendresse puis sur les petites ogresses. Semblables à leur pères, elles avaient heureusement hérité de certains traits de leur mère qui les rendaient moins effrayantes. Les yeux fermées elles semblaient même sympathiques, telles de petites princesses avec leurs couronnes sur la tête. Chaque couronne était différente, comme si elles avaient étaient fabriquées par un artisan différent et destinées à quelqu'un d'autres. Des princesses que l'ogre aura dévorées, les malheureuses. Il repensa à ce que la femme avait dit. Elles servait de repère à l'ogre, pour ne pas les dévorer par erreur dans le noir le plus total.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit du petit Poucet. C'était dangereux, risqué. Mais il fallait essayer. Il s'approcha du lit des ogresses et se pencha vers la plus petite et retira la couronne avec douceur. Elle n'avait même pas bougé. Alors il fit de même avec les autres. Puis il se tourna vers le lit où dormaient ses frères et retira les bonnets de laine qu'ils portaient sur la tête. Il fit de même pour lui. Jusque là tout c'était bien passé. Puis il posa les couronnes sur les têtes de ses frères et les bonnets sur celles des ogresses. Il retourna se coucher en posant la dernière couronne sur la tête et attendit. Si ça ne marchait pas… il préféra ne pas y penser.

 **oOo**

L'ogre émergea du sommeil. Son ventre grondait. Il avait encore faim. Il avait faim. Il se redressa sur son lit et observa sa femme qui dormait silencieusement à côté de lui. Il y avait des tâches de vin sur les draps. Il avisa la bouteille sur le sol puis regarda à nouveau sa femme. Elle avait essayé de combler son envie par des baisers, du vin et des caresses, de l'avoir par la _paresse_. Mais ça ne marchait pas. Pas cette fois ci.

Il se redressa et se rhabilla puis sortit de la chambre pour descendre. Il ne marchait pas droit mais il parvint à atteindre son but : prendre un couteau dans la cuisine puis pénétrer dans la chambre des enfants.

Ils dormaient tous. Il ne les distinguaient pas dans le noir et sa vue étaient en plus troublée par l'alcool. Mais il savait comment il allait les reconnaître. Il se dirigea vers un lit et sa main tâta le vide plusieurs fois avant de sentir une petite couronne.

 _« Non, pas mes chères petites ! La prochaine fois tu ne boiras pas ! »_

Il se félicita de son _avarisme_. Il adorait garder des souvenirs de ses petites victimes.

Il se tourna, titubant encore vers le deuxième lit et il pu sentir les bonnets de laine grossière. Un grondement sortit de sa gorge et il leva son couteau pour trancher la gorge du premier garçon. Le sang coula et son envie redoubla. Alors il ouvrit la bouche et referma ses dents contre le cou de sa première victime.

Encore quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Il avait sentit l'ogre tâter sa tête puis se raviser quand il avait sentit la couronne. Et il s'était bouché les oreilles mais ce n'était pas assez pour couvrir les horribles bruits qu'émettait l'ogre. Il se passa une éternité puis plus rien. Aussi tremblant qu'une feuille il sortit du lit et alla jeter un coup d'œil à l'ogre. Il dormait profondément, un couteau à la main, le visage barbouillé de sang. Sur le lit gisait les chemises de nuits et les bonnets, maculés de sang et recouverts des os sur lesquels se trouvaient encore des morceaux de chair. Luttant contre l'envie de vomir et de s'évanouir, Poucet grimpa sur le lit pour attraper les bonnets que l'ogre avaient dispersés un peu partout, essayant de ne pas prêter attention au reste, de ne pas toucher un os. Un des bonnets, le sien, se trouvait tout à côté de l'ogre. Il l'attrapa en vitesse puis descendit du lit, les jambes flageolantes. Il respira un bon coup avant de réveiller ses frères en les secouants.

« Réveillez vous vite ! Il faut partir ! »

Le ton pressé de leur frère les alertas et ils le suivirent sans se faire prier. Par chance, une fenêtre avait été mal fermée en bas. Ils l'ouvrirent et se glissèrent dehors.

« Vite !

\- Mais Poucet, dehors…

\- Ce n'est pas important. Il faut courir avant qu'il ne se réveille ! »

Et ils sautèrent tous par dessus la barrière et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau plongés dans le froid de l'hiver. Mais pour le moment peu leur importait la neige et le vent glacial, les bêtes sauvages. Il y avait un monstre beaucoup plus terrifiant qu'un loup affamé qui pouvait se réveiller à tout moment et les dévorer.

 **oOo**

Ils coururent pendant des heures, l'aube pointant le bout de son nez quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin.

« Poucet arrête… je peux plus courir !

\- Moi non plus !

\- Très bien mais on on s'arrête pas longtemps. »

Lui aussi avait besoin de se reposer. Il craignait que l'Hiver n'arrive pour le tourmenter de nouveau mais rien ne se manifesta. Rien que le silence.

 **oOo**

Un hurlement de bête sauvage réveilla la femme en sursaut. Elle n'eu pas le temps de se redresser qu'une main se refermait autour de sa gorge et l'étranglait.

« Où sont-ils passés ? Où ? Réponds femme !

\- Q… q...qui ?

\- Les garçons ! Ils sont partis ! »

L'ogre abattit son autre main sur elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se défendre, de répondre qu'une pluie de coups pleuvait sur elle.

« Ils me le paieront ! Mes pauvres filles ! Dévorées ! Ils m'ont trompé et toi aussi, perfide femme ! »

Elle ne comprenait rien, rien d'autre que son mari était habité d'une rage meurtrière comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il était hors de lui et seul son corps avait quelque chose d'humain à présent. Son visage encore plein de sang frais ne reflétait que la rage, la _colère_. Il n'arrivait même plus à parler tellement il hurlait. Les coups continuaient puis il s'arrêta. Il la laissa allongée sur le sol un moment, l'observant avec haine. Puis il abattit son couteau sur elle avant de pousser un autre hurlement qui se fit entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il se dirigea vers un placard et en ressortit les bottes de sept lieues qu'il chaussa et sortit dehors. Il allait les retrouver et les tuer. Il était en colère et il avait faim.

Il tapa du pied sur le sol et décolla. Dans le ciel il pouvait tout voir. Rien pour le moment. La rage qui l'habitait ne le rendait pas attentif alors il essaya de se calmer. Autant garder sa colère contre eux. Il huma l'air. Rien. Il s'arrêta et fit quelques pas. Cette fois ci il sentit quelque chose, pas très loin. Il frappa de nouveau du pied et il les aperçus alors qu'ils essayaient de se cacher dans une petite grotte. Il s'arrêta et couru normalement jusqu 'à eux. Il eu juste le temps d'attraper le dernier qui rentrait se réfugier. Il se tortilla pour s'échapper sans succès. Il le tenait. Il allait lui fracasser le crâne contre un rocher quand il se passa quelque chose. Le garçon hurla, il y eu un éclair et tout devint noir.

 **oOo**

Poucet était allongé sur le sol. Quelques mètres plus loin l'ogre l'était également. Sonné, Poucet se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était que l'Ogre l'avait attrapé et avait essayé de le tuer. Puis il avait sentit une chaleur monter en lui tandis qu'il hurlait et elle s'était répandue en lui pour s'échapper. Il y avait eu un grand éclat de lumière et puis plus rien. Etait-il mort ? Il se pinça fort. Non il n'était pas mort.

« Intéressant. »

Il sursauta puis se tourna vers la voix. Un homme, pas très grand l'observait. Il avait la peau écailleuse et se tenait droit, un petit sourire amusé sur son visage.

« C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça chez un enfant de ton âge. Mais si tu es le Sauveur…

\- Vous êtes qui ?

\- Rumplestilskin – il fit une petite révérence – ou le Ténébreux si tu préfères.

\- Aidez moi ! »

Il en avait entendu parler. Il pouvait l'aider. Il maîtrisait la magie. Mais à sa plus grande déception le Ténébreux secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Pas pour le moment. C'est toi le Sauveur, pas moi.

\- Mais…

\- C'est ton rôle de sauver le royaume de cet ogre – il regarda ce dernier avec dégoût – et de l'Hiver aussi. Je peux seulement te conseiller. Tu vois ses bottes ? Elles sont magiques. Utilises les, ainsi que la magie qui dormait en toi. Tu peux le faire.

\- Comment ? Je suis si petit.

\- Je n'étais qu'un pauvre paysan avant de devenir le Ténébreux – lui confia t-il – et regarde moi à présent ! Dépêche toi ! Je m'occupe de tes frères. Quand tu auras finis rejoints moi. J'habite à quelques lieues d'ici. Tu ne pourras pas manquer mon château. »

Puis il ordonna aux frères de sortir et ils disparus avec eux dans un nuage de fumée.

 **oOo**

Poucet resta seul. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il s'empressa de retirer les bottes de l'ogre endormit et les enfila. Elles se réduisirent à sa taille en un instant. Il marcha pendant quelques mètres et s'arrêta juste à temps en découvrant un tapis de feuilles et de branches, recouverts par un fin manteau de neige. N'importe qui n'ayant pas l'habitude de la forêt serait tombé dedans. Un piège à ours, un trou profond dont le fond était hérissé de piques en bois, mortels. Un piège parfait pour l'ogre. Si il pouvait l'attirer aussi loin. Mais Poucet avait l'habitude de la forêt. L'ogre aussi sans doute. Mais dans sa colère et son _orgueil_ , celui de se croire bien plus fort que Poucet, il ne verrait que lui et sa vengeance. Il devait essayer. Il dénicha quelques cailloux, après tout c'était eux qui l'avaient sauvé la forêt la première fois et retourna près de l'ogre qui dormait toujours. Il resta à une bonne distance de lui et lui lança un premier caillou. Rien ne se passa. Puis un deuxième et un troisième. Il se réveilla au quatrième. Poucet hurla alors de toutes ses forces :

« Et toi ! L'ogre ! C'est moi ! Poucet ! Le garçon qui t'a fait manger tes filles ! »

L'ogre se redressa aussitôt et tourna la tête pour trouver Poucet. Quand il le vit, il poussa un autre cri bestial et s'élança à sa poursuite, oubliant de se servir des bottes, qu'il n'avait plus à ses pieds de toutes les façons, trop en colère pour s'apercevoir de leur disparition. Le garçon le devançait mais il le rattraperait. Ce n'était qu'un misérable avorton, il était plus grand, plus fort. Encore quelques mètres et il serait à lui. Il lui tardait de goûter sa chair.

Puis sans prévenir, le garçon s'arrêta, se tourna et lui fit face. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans et pourtant l'ogre eu soudain l'impression de se retrouver devant une armée de soldats.

« Viens ! Viens m'attraper ! Sale monstre ! »

L'ogre avança de quelques pas. Il ne vit pas la forme sur le sol, recouverte par la neige mais que Poucet lui avait tout de suite remarqué. Il était bien trop occupé à le fixer avec haine. Il avança encore. Puis un craquement se fit entendre et il sentit le sol se dérober sous son poids. Il eu juste le temps de comprendre qu'il se sentit transpercé de part en part, lui provoquant une douleur atroce et ce fut la fin pour lui.

 **oOo**

Poucet resta un moment planté là. Il avait vu le corps de l'ogre disparaître soudainement. Il se dirigea avec raideur vers le piège. Il savait que ce qu'il allait voir n'allait pas lui plaire, mais quelle importance ? En une journée, il avait vu pire qu'un homme dans toute une vie. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en bas et il vit le corps empalé et le sang qui coulait puis il détourna le regard. C'était finis. Presque. Il lui restait encore une chose à régler.

L'Hiver s'était bien amusé de la situation mais désormais il devait aller retourner à son but, prendre le Sauveur. Le pauvre petit tremblait encore de peur et encore plus quand il _le_ sentit. Pourtant quelque chose avait changé.

Poucet se releva et tendit les mains devant lui. Au fond de lui il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'Hiver, invisible, mais il pouvait le sentir et l'entendre.

« Pars. Va t'en !

\- _Jamais. »_

Mais une salve de magie vint l'arrêter dans son élan, tel un bouclier. Comment le petit faisait-il ça ? Comment Y parvenait-il ?

« _Laisse le tranquille !_ – Printemps. Son frère. Il se tenait aux côté de Poucet sans que celui ci ne puisse le voir. _C'est à mon tour désormais. L'endroit n'est plus maudit. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. »_

Printemps était plus puissant que jamais avec la magie du Sauveur pour l'aider.

« Ça suffit mon frère. Tu es ici depuis trop longtemps. Laisse l'équilibre des saisons reprendre son cours.

\- Jamais !

\- Il le faut. Et laisse ce petit tranquille.

\- Hors de question. Il me le faut dans ma collection. Un Sauveur !

\- Un Sauveur qui vient de vaincre son méchant, de libérer le royaume d'une terrible malédiction. Et de m'aider à reprendre ma place. Pour la dernière fois pars et laisse moi la place ! »

A ces côtés, Poucet restait immobile, suivant l'échange des êtres invisibles, les mains toujours brillantes de magie. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il faisait ça. Il sentit l'Hiver lui souffler dessus et il vacilla. Puis il sentit autre chose près de lui. Une présence à la fois chaude et humide.

Été et Automne intervenaient, protégeant le Sauveur tandis que leurs deux frères se battaient. Puis soudain Hiver poussa un hurlement de rage et s'envola, laissant derrière lui une traînée de neige. Printemps avait gagné.

 **oOo**

Poucet s'écroula et éclata en sanglots, incontrôlables. A ses côtés, Printemps, toujours aussi invisible, faisait fondre la neige et ordonnait aux premiers bourgeons de sortir. Mais à la vue de ce petit garçon qui pleurait, il ne pu que le prendre dans ses bras pour lui faire sentir sa chaleur. Il n'était pas aussi chaleureux que sa sœur été ou même aussi doux qu'Automne ne pouvait l'être mais il était le Printemps, le renouveau après le long hiver. Il était le soleil timide et les feuilles qui recouvraient lentement les arbres, les animaux qui sortaient de leurs tanières et la chant des oiseaux. Tout comme Hiver pouvait être impitoyable comme il pouvait à la fois être jovial, la neige dans laquelle on riait et le signe que les mois de dur labeurs étaient finis. Tous les quatre avaient leur bons et leurs mauvais côtés. Hiver n'avait été que le reflet de la malédiction de ce royaume, à présent délivré grâce à Poucet. Il garda l'enfant dans ses bras longtemps. Il sentit brièvement ses sœurs le rejoindre, pas pour longtemps mais pour lui demander de retourner à son travail. Elles s'occuperaient d'Hiver et le Sauveur s'occuperait de lui-même.

Poucet se calma. Une étrange sensation de chaleur réconfortante en lui, il se redressa. L'ogre était mort et il avait repoussé les attaques de l'Hiver. Désormais le royaume connaîtrait à nouveau le printemps et la joie. Ils étaient délivrés. Il sécha les dernières traces de larmes et se souvint des paroles du Ténébreux. Il fallait qu'il retrouve ses frères.

Alors il tapa du pied et parcouru plusieurs lieues en quelques minutes avant de le trouver. Seul, terne, à l'image de son propriétaire, le château était impressionnant.

Il toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrir quelques minutes plus tard sur le Ténébreux, souriant.

« Bravo mon petit. Viens, tes frères t'attendent. »

Il le suivit et il trouva ses frères, installés à une table sur laquelle trônait un bon repas. Quand ils l'aperçurent ils se précipitèrent vers lui et s'empressèrent de prendre de ses nouvelles. Poucet raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé tout en mangeant sous l'oeil attentif de Rumplestilskin, qui à la fin du récit, se racla la gorge pour avoir leur attention.

« Encore une fois, bravo Sauveur. Maintenant tu peux rentrer chez toi, tu seras un héros, tu seras riche ! »

Rentrer chez lui ? Poucet se tourna vers ses frères. Tous avaient le même regard. Ils n'en n'avaient pas envie, pas après ce que leurs parent avaient fait. Ils les avaient abandonnés. Rumplestilskin nota le malaise.

« Ou vous pouvez aller commencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs.

\- Où ça ?

\- J'ai entendu parler d'un autre pays. Je peux vous y emmener à une seule condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Toute magie à un prix. Je peux vous fournir que quoi recommencer une autre vie mais il faudra me payer. Les bottes. »

Poucet jeta un regard vers les bottes. Elles avaient été précieuses mais honnêtement elles le terrifiait plus qu'autre chose. Elles avaient servis à l'ogre pour capturer de pauvres enfants. Il n'en voulait pas. Il consulta ses frères du regard. Ils étaient d'accord.

Ils n'avaient jamais été très proches, mais cette histoire les avaient rapprochés. Ils avaient appris beaucoup et la première c'était que leurs parents étaient des lâches. Ils ne voulaient plus les voir. De toutes les façons ils pensaient qu'ils étaient mort. Ils ne manqueraient à personne.

« Très bien. Marché conclu.

\- Merveilleux ! Maintenant allez vous reposer. Vous partirez demain ! »

Le lendemain, Poucet offrit les bottes au Ténébreux qui, à l'aide d'une baguette, ouvrit un portail dans lequel les garçons s'engouffrèrent avec enthousiasme, sans oublier de remercier Rumplestilskin. Ce dernier retint Poucet avant qu'il ne parte définitivement.

« Attends. Avant de partir, prends ça – il lui tendit un vieux livre – un grimoire de magie. Tu en aura besoin. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu apprendras à lire là-bas. »

Poucet avisa le livre, le pris et le remercia une dernière fois avant de quitter définitivement ce monde. Une nouvelle vie l'attendait.

Rumplestilskin regarda le portail se refermer. Il avait bien agit. Baelfire aurait été fier. Les bottes toujours en main, il les observa longtemps. Les fameuses bottes avec lesquelles tout avait commencé. Il descendit dans son caveau et les enferma dans un coffre, avec tous les autres objets qu'il estimait bien trop dangereux. Qui aurait-cru ça de simples bottes ?

 **oOo**

« Où sommes nous ?

\- C'est vraiment bizarre ici ! »

Ils regardaient l'endroit avec curiosité.

« Bienvenue au Pays des Histoires Cachées – une femme s'avança vers eux – Prêts pour un nouveau départ ? »

* * *

Et voilà pour le conte du Petit Poucet ! (Du moins en partie, je pense que je le ferais réapparaître d'une autre façon, dans un conte ou un autre si l'inspiration me vient).

Je ne sais vraiment pas quel personnage m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre: Poucet, l'ogre ou l'Hiver ?

Disons que l'écriture la plus dérangeante pour moi était celle de l'ogre, avec ses pulsions cannibales et meurtrières mais aussi sexuelles (que je n'ai pas développées plus que ça mais sous entendues parce que ça concernait aussi des enfants). Sans jouer les Freud, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a aussi de vagues sous-entendus sexuels avec l'ogre et sa fascination pour les enfants. Comme le loup du Petit Chaperon Rouge, j'y perçois un sous-entendu de prédateur sexuel. Je me trompe peut-être cela dit concernant l'ogre.

Je vous retrouve bientôt pour la suite qui concernera soit l'histoire du Vaillant Petit Tailleur (et de l'acquisition des bottes) ou celle de son arrière petite fille.


	2. De multiples conséquences

Salutations camarades !

Je sais que j'ai mis un temps fou à poster après le premier chapitre mais j'avais perdu l'inspiration pour certaines histoires que je comptais revisiter. J'avais aussi prévu de publier sur le conte de l'Astucieuse fille du paysan ou bien du Vaillant petit tailleur mais aucun de mes écrits ne me satisfaisait. Puis il y a quelques temps j'ai revu un film qui a bercé mon enfance et j'ai décidé de m'en inspirer pour écrire une chapitre.

Nous retrouvons ici Peter Pan et le Pays Imaginaire, mais aussi le monde du Livre de la Jungle. J'avoue m'être surtout inspirée du Disney pour écrire n'ayant pas lu le livre. Cela dit je n'évoque que les personnages apparaissant dans les deux oeuvres, seuls le personnage de Shanti est une création de Disney, il me semble, ainsi que de quelques autres personnages secondaire qui sont de mon invention. Je ne dévoile pas tout de suite le nom du film, je vous laisse deviner au fil de la lecture.

Bonne lecture et rendez-vous plus bas pour plus d'explications !

* * *

Le feu s'était propagé à une telle vitesse que le village avait entièrement brûlé en l'espace de quelques heures seulement. Le nombre de survivants se contait sur les doigts des mains et parmi eux, un petit groupe d'enfants dont le plus âgé allait sur ses dix-sept ans. Et il n'avait jamais été réellement un enfant.

Après avoir échappé à l'incendie qui réduisait en cendres ce qui avait toujours été leur maison, les enfants avaient suivis le plus âgé dans l'épaisse jungle qui entourait le village. _Sa_ maison. Il espérait juste que le feu se bornerait au village et n'irait pas détruire la splendide jungle qui l'avait recueilli et qui l'avait vu grandir.

Ils avaient erré pendant des jours à la recherche d'un endroit sûr, se contentant d'appliquer les conseils de survie de leur aîné. Même si les plus jeunes étaient les plus aptes à se plaindre, ils n'en comprenaient pas moins qu'ils devaient survivre malgré tout, même si cela impliquait de devoir dormir dans un arbre ou de manger des insectes trouvés sous un rocher.

Un jour, un petit garçon osa briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Que cherches-tu exactement Mowgli dans la jungle ? Il n'y a rien pour nous ici. »

Le plus âgé tourna la tête et la fixa de son étrange regard, un peu sauvage, distant, mais où brillait aussi une étincelle de bienveillance.

« Ma famille. »

 **oOo**

Sa famille, il ne l'avait pas trouvée. Alors que les plus jeunes dormaient enfin, il se risquait à appeler doucement dans le noir de la nuit les noms de Baloo, de Bagheera et même de Kaa. Personne ne lui avait répondu. Il se sentait tellement abandonné, à tel point qu'il aurait explosé de joie si il avait vu Shere Khaan. Mais personne n'était venu. Etait-il partit depuis si longtemps que les animaux de la jungle ne pouvait plus le comprendre ? Il l'ignorait. Pour seule réponse lui parvenait les sanglots étouffés du groupe d'enfant qu'il avait pris en charge. Ils étaient tous orphelins désormais. Des enfants perdus au beau milieu d'une jungle qui finirait bientôt par les dévorer.

 **oOo**

Alors que tous dormaient sous le regard vigilant de Mowgli et de Shanti, la seule fille du groupe et plus âgée après Mowgli, une détonation de fusil retentit, réveillant les autres. Une autre les firent prendre leurs jambes à leur cou. Après plusieurs minutes de course, ils déboulèrent dans une petite clairière où ils stoppèrent net. Contemplant l'affreux spectacle, Mowgli se laissa tomber à terre et hurla. Il avait retrouvé sa famille. Mais pas comme il l'aurait souhaité. Dans des cages se trouvaient les corps de son père, sa mère et ses frères loups, celui de Bagheera, de Baloo et même de Kaa.

Morts. Ils étaient tous mort.

Ils seraient morts si Shanti n'avait pas eu l'idée de secouer l'enfant de la jungle, puis de lui crier dessus pour le ramener à la réalité.

« Debout ! Si tu restes tu es mort. Et si tu meurs, nous le serons aussi. Je compte sur toi. Tous. Lève-toi. Tu auras tout le temps de pleurer ta famille plus tard. »

Mowgli resta sans bouger, alors que le chasseur se rapprochait de plus en plus, à la plus grande peur des autres garçons.

« N'abandonne pas. Je t'en prie. Si tu restes en vie, tu pourras les venger plus tard. »

Alors doucement, tel un automate Mowgli se releva et suivit celle qui avait été sa première amie à son arrivée au village, s'enfonçant encore plus dans la jungle.

 **oOo**

« Je veux rentrer à la maison. »

Le petit Suresh pleurait, inconsolable. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils avaient fuit et malheureusement pour eux, trouver de quoi se nourrir devenait de plus en plus difficile.

A leur plus grand étonnement, après l'histoire du chasseur, c'était Shanti qui avait pris la tête du groupe. Elle avait assez observé Mowgli et appris pour se débrouiller un minimum et survivre. Mais pour le moment ce qui l'inquiétait, ce n'était pas le fait qu'ils ne trouvaient pas de quoi manger, à croire que le chasseur avait tué tous les animaux de la jungle pour sa collection personnelle, ni le fait qu'il ne semblait pas avoir de point d'eau aux alentours. Non ce qui inquiétait la jeune indienne c'était que Mowgli s'était muré dans un silence inquiétant. Il semblait être ailleurs. Et ne pas vouloir revenir parmi eux.

« Mowgli ?

\- …

\- Je suis désolée pour ta famille. Vraiment. »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que c'était de voir des membres de sa famille morts, de savoir qui était le responsable, mais être impuissant fasse à tout cela. Tout ce qui avait fait sa jeunesse, tout ce qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était à présent était partit, envolé et il n'en connaissait même pas la véritable raison. Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi les avoir tous tués ? Et que faisait-il ici ? Comment un homme blanc avait-il pu venir ici et tout détruire sur son passage, avec juste un fusil et quelques cartouches ? Non elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il était un orphelin désormais.

« Nous sommes tous des orphelins. Nous avons aussi perdu notre famille. »

Shanti se leva pour le laisser vaquer à ses sombres pensées, qu'elle avait pu deviner. Mais il la retint.

« Reste avec moi ».

Et elle resta, chantonnant tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son ami, qui finit par s'endormir la tête sur ses genoux. La nuit était tombée, mais elle continuait de chanter.

 _Ma maison sous le chaume  
Ma maison, mon royaume_

 _Dans les bois, chasse mon père  
Chez nous, maman cuit le pain _

_Moi je vais à la rivière  
En chantant ce doux refrain  
Ce refrain, ce refrain  
Je m'en vais à la rivière  
En chantant ce doux refrain_

 _Un jour, mon mari pour me plaire  
Me fera une maison  
Et notre fille, à la rivière,  
Reprendra cette chanson_

 _Et moi, comme le fait ma mère  
Je serai dans ma maison._

Elle n'avait plus de maison. Mais elle avait une petite famille sur laquelle veiller et elle le ferait, coûte que coûte.

 **oOo**

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'ils commençaient tous à se faire à l'idée de mourir ici, ils avaient entendu une étrange musique, le son étrange d'une flûte et tous, sans exception s'étaient levés, comme envoûtés et avaient suivi l'étrange son, indifférents aux dangers de la jungle. Et près d'un cour d'eau ils l'avaient vu. Un gamin pas plus âgé qu'eux, jouant d'une étrange flûte et qui leur souriait. Il s'était levé et avait tendu la main et tous l'avaient suivit, sentant une étrange connexion entre eux. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était quitter cette jungle, trouver un nouveau foyer. Ils avaient besoin d'être rassurés. Cet étrange garçon leur promettait tout cela. Alors ils le suivirent, faute de mieux, parce qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus, parce qu'ils avaient peur et que ce garçon leur semblait être leur sauveur avec ses promesses d'amour, de famille et de foyer. Ils ignoraient à quel point il se trompaient.

 **oOo**

« Bienvenue au Pays Imaginaire ! »

Les enfants furent déçus. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à encore une fois, avoir affaire à une jungle, qui leur sembla hostile dès le premier instant. Ils furent confrontés au regard méfiant des enfants perdus déjà présents, surtout Shanti. Elle était une nouvelle fois la seule fille. Les garçons la regardait avec curiosité. Et elle n'aimait pas la façon dont le grand blond louchait vers elle.

Mais en attendant on leur offrait l'hospitalité et il valait mieux ne pas les froisser. Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant dans les yeux du leader. Et puis avec un peu de chance, ils reprendraient des forces et s'en iraient loin, loin d'ici, ils trouveraient un nouveau village à construire. Une nouvelle vie à bâtir.

Alors qu'elle s'allongeait pour se coucher, elle sentit le regard de Félix sur elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle se promit de ne jamais rester seule avec lui.

 **o** **Oo**

« Il a tué ma famille… j'aimerais…

\- Le voir mourir aussi ? Lui faire la même chose ?

\- Oui »

Peter Pan était compréhensif. Mowgli était heureux de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un qui le comprenait.

« Tu pourrais le faire tu sais. Je pourrais le trouver pour toi, l'emmener ici et tu pourrais le faire souffrir comme il t'a fait souffrir. »

Pan s'éloigna, laissant l'enfant de la jungle méditer et savourer la possibilité d'une vengeance. Elle ne lui ramènerait pas sa famille mais au moins il obtiendrait une revanche, une forme de justice.

Ce que Mowgli ne savait pas, c'était que cette promesse serait accompagnée de multiples conséquences. Pan sourit cruellement à cette idée.

 **oOo**

Les jours passaient et les jeunes indiens restaient toujours en retrait. Ils ne se mélangeaient que très rarement aux autres. Il y avait un fossé beaucoup trop important pour eux. Et tandis que Pan les observaient, observait les disputes qui la plupart du temps étaient réglées par Shanti, il sentit que quelque chose lui échappait. Il mit plusieurs jours à comprendre ce qui l'agaçait. Ils ne lui obéissaient pas. Quand il les avaient recueillis, il comptait en faire de parfaits petites marionnettes. Ils avaient tous perdu, leurs parents, leurs maisons, leur village. Ils étaient brisés et auraient du, en toute logique voir en lui un Sauveur, un maître auquel ils obéiraient sans poser de questions. Mais il n'en était rien. Ils ne restaient que parce qu'ils n'avaient nul part où aller. Il n'était pas leur chef. Et ça Pan ne pouvait le supporter. Les enfants avait un autre leader. Un ennemi. Il l'observa veiller sur les enfants avec hargne, puis se tourna vers Félix qui était occupé à tailler de nouvelles pointes de flèches.

« Charge toi d'elle Félix. Détruit-la. »

Le blond se leva, ravi. Cette petite peste allait apprendre qu'il ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul maître ici.

Il n'aima pas savoir que son second puisse toucher quelqu'un d'autre que lui mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Il pouvait faire ce sacrifice.

 **oOo**

« Tu nous as menti. Il n'y a rien pour nous ici. Laisse nous repartir. »

Pan et Mowgli se dévisageaient. Le premier essayait tant bien que mal de cacher un rictus amusé, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Le deuxième ne cachait pas son dégoût.

Pan le dégoûtait et il se dégoûtait lui même. Parce qu'il était resté trop longtemps dans son chagrin, parce qu'il s'était laissé morfondre dans une peine qu'il aurait pu partager avec les autres et embobiné par une promesse de vengeance personnelle qu'il en avait oublié les autres, Shanti, Suresh, Ajay, Rajan… tous avaient placé leur confiance en lui et il les avaient abandonnés. Il avait été à la fois soulagé de voir qu'ils avaient pu compter sur Shanti mais aussi honteux d'avoir laissé pesé sur elle la charge des enfants.

« Ce n'est pas grave Mowgli. Tu… tu avais perdu beaucoup. Beaucoup trop.

\- Vous aussi. Je suis désolé. J'aurai du…

\- Non. Ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Tu n'y pouvais rien. Nous sommes vivants. Et nous sommes ensemble. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Puis il l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle son amie, celle pour qui il avait quitté la jungle, celle pour qui il avait eu des sentiments amoureux avant de se rendre compte qu'ils ne seraient jamais rien de plus que des amis et que cela le rendait tout aussi heureux. Celle qui l'avait défendu maintes et maintes fois alors que son attitude parfois sauvage avait faillit le faire chasser du village, qui lui avait appris à lire alors qu'elle même en tant que fille n'était pas censée savoir le faire.

Elle tressaillit.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Non… rien du tout. Ce n'est rien. »

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors il remarqua ses yeux cernés, rougis. Son air fatigué, sa silhouette voûtée. Ses lèvres qui tremblaient légèrement et ses mains qui tiraient sur les manches de sa tunique. Où était passé la jeune fille forte malgré toutes les épreuves. Leur véritable leader ?

Il n'eu pas le temps de poser plus de questions que Shanti s'était enfuie, comme si elle fuyait quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

Alors après le dîner, alors que tout le monde partait pour jouer ou aller dormir pour les plus jeunes, il avait vu Shanti s'isoler et l'avait suivit. Il l'avait trouvée non loin d'un point d'eau, sanglotant et à moitié dévêtue.

« Shanti ? Tout va bien ? »

Cette dernière sursauta et essaya de remettre en place sa tunique le plus vite possible. Mais rien n'échappait à Mowgli. Pas quand on avait passé des heures à chasser.

Un énorme bleu ornait son épaule, ainsi qu'une étrange marque dans son cou.

« Shanti ? »

Cette dernière baissa les yeux.

« Qui t'a fait du mal ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. »

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de pleurer. C'est là qu'il comprit qu'ils s'étaient fait bernés. Qu'il s'était fait berné.

 **oOo**

Il avait fallu trois jours pour que Mowgli apprenne la vérité. Il n'avait pas quitté Shanti, ni aucun des autres enfants du regard. Puis quand Shanti était partie pour aller se laver, Félix l'avait suivie presque immédiatement et Mowgli avait fait de même.

Et il avait bien fait.

En arrivant près du point d'eau où elle avait pris l'habitude de se laver, il y avait aussi Félix, qui se tenait bien trop proche d'elle, enfermant son poignet dans une étreinte ferme et qui posait son autre main sur sa poitrine dénudé.

« Arrête…

\- Laisse toi faire… tu verras, ce sera beaucoup mieux et tu aimeras ça. »

Mais Shanti se débattait tandis que Felix essayait de l'embrasser.

Mowgli avait fait quelques pas puis bondit sur Félix et son poing s'était abattu sur son nez. Un craquement avait suivit et Mowgli en avait retiré une étrange satisfaction.

« Laisse la tranquille ! Elle a dit non. »

Félix ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à tenir son nez qui saignait abondamment, mais le regardait avec haine. Shanti s'était enfuie. Mowgli leva le point encore une fois, puis une autre, ne laissant pas le temps à Félix de se défendre. Mais bientôt Mowgli se sentit stoppé dans son élan par une étrange force.

Pan.

« Ça suffit. »

Il fit un geste en direction de Félix et ce dernier disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Puis un autre geste et Mowgli se sentit libéré.

« Il le méritait. Il a fait du mal à Shanti.

\- Ce n'était qu'un jeu… si elle ne sait pas s'amuser, elle n'a rien à faire ici.

\- Ce n'était pas un jeu et tu le sais très bien.

\- Si c'est ce que tu penses. Mais je te préviens, ne t'avise plus de lever la main sur mon second, où je t'arrache le coeur et je l'écrase sous tes yeux.

\- Bien. Ça ne sera plus un problème. Nous partons.

\- Pardon ?

\- Nous partons. Moi et les autres. Nous allons trouver un autre endroit. Meilleur que celui-ci.

\- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir partir ? »

 **oOo**

Ils avaient été faits prisonniers, tous. Reliés les uns aux autres par une corde et encerclés par les autres enfants perdus qui pointaient leurs armes sur eux, ils n'avaient plus aucune chance. Pan marchait de long en large le long de la plage, les regardant avec un rictus amusé, s'attardant un moment sur Shanti. Elle ne baissa pas le regard.

« Personne ne s'échappe du Pays Imaginaire sans mon autorisation. Vous êtes sous mon autorité. Quiconque me défiera sera puni de mort. Toutefois je veux bien me montrer clément et vous pardonner, si vous me jurez fidélité et que vous jurez de m'obéir. »

Silence. Même Rajan, le plus petit, semblait comprendre la situation. Tous les garçons tournèrent la tête vers Shanti pour voir sa réaction. Elle se contentait de fixer Pan sans rien dire. Mowgli ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son courage et sa force. Elle ne plierait pas.

Quand à Peter, il abandonna très vite son air faussement doux pour laisser place à un visage froid. Ils ne les auraient jamais. Pas tant qu'elle serait en vie. Elle était son obstacle.

« C'est votre dernière chance. »

Le silence dut sa réponse.

« Bien. »

Et alors tous sentirent que quelque chose d'horrible aller se passer. Félix se pencha sur Shanti, défit ses liens et la poussa sans ménagement vers Pan. Se dernier la fixa sans rien dire pendant un moment avant de plonger sa main dans sa poitrine et d'en ressortir son cœur.

« Jurez ou elle meurt.

\- Ne faites pas ça. Ne pliez pas devant lui. »

Tous se murèrent dans le silence, le défiant du regard. Pan serra le cœur un bref instant et Shanti se plia en deux. Elle avait mal, si mal. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que Félix lui avait fait. Rien du tout.

« Allons ma jolie. Tu vois bien que c'est inutile. Jure et personne ne viendra plus jamais t'embêter. Je te le promet. »

Shanti lui cracha au visage.

Un instant plus tard Pan, le visage rouge de colère, pressait le cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que de la poussière. Le corps de Shanti chuta au sol. Un long moment de silence s'ensuivit.

Morte. Elle était morte et ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Plusieurs paires d'yeux se levèrent vers le garçon qui refusait de grandir, des yeux où brillait la tristesse et la haine.

Mais Pan n'en n'avait que faire. En fait il avait longtemps compris que jamais il n'aurait la soumission des enfants venus d'Inde et surtout pas de Shanti. Jamais. Ils étaient bien trop attachés à leur monde, bien trop loyal à la jeune fille pour se soumettre à lui. Shanti était leur chef. Et tant qu'elle était en vie, ils ne se soumettraient pas. Et le problème, c'est qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul chef ici. Il était hors de question pour lui de partager le Pays Imaginaire. Oh, il aurait très bien pu la renvoyer chez elle et les laisser se débrouiller tous seuls dans la jungle, les laisser se faire dévorer par ce tigre dont Mowgli lui avait une fois parlé ou bien laissé la nature s'occuper d'eux, elle était aussi meurtrière qu'un couteau. Mais cette décision aurait été une preuve de faiblesse. Non, il fallait qu'il montre à quel point il était puissant et que personne ne se mettait en travers de son chemin. Et même désormais qu'elle était morte, ils lui serait toujours fidèle. Même Mowgli dont il avait presque réussi à se faire un allié s'était retourné contre lui. Le plus dangereux après Shanti.

De toutes les façons ils ne lui seraient jamais utiles. Ils n'étaient que des enfants qui avaient grandit trop vite. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de s'amuser.

S'amuser.

Un plan cruel se forma alors dans son esprit.

« Emmenez les. Je m'occuperait d'eux plus tard. »

Pour le moment, il avait un jeu à construire.

 **oOo**

Quelques jours plus tard, lui et Félix les conduisirent, toujours attachés, au Vallon Noir. L'espace de quelques instants, Mowgli pensa qu'il allait les tuer.

Après quelques instants de silence l'Ombre apparut, tenant dans ses mains une grande boîte de bois assez plate qu'elle tendit à Peter qui l'ouvrit.

« Je comptait vous tuer. Vous arracher votre Ombre. Vous seriez morts dans d'atroces douleurs pour m'avoir défié. Mais j'ai pensé à autre chose. Puisque vous sembliez tant aimer votre jungle je vais vous y emmener. Mais j'y ai apporté quelques modifications. Il faut bien s'amuser un peu quand on est un enfant, non ? »

Il ouvrit la boite. A l'intérieur se trouvait un globe noir qui occupait le centre et tout autour, ce qui ressemblait à différents chemins dallés, qui tous, menait vers le globe.

Une lueur de folie malsaine brillait dans les yeux de Pan tandis qu'ils se posaient sur Mowgli qui ne pu réprimer un tremblement.

« J'ai même honoré ma promesse. Tu t'en souviens ? »

Les enfants ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qu'il en retournait. Puis Pan et Félix mirent les prisonniers en cercle autour de la boite. L'Ombre se mit à leur tourner autour à toute vitesse tandis que Pan levait les mains et se mettait à réciter une formule en une étrange langue. Félix observait la scène d'un air satisfait.

Bientôt une aura de lumière verte entoura les enfants et la boîte, qui devint de plus en plus forte. Il y eu des cris de panique, un grand éclat vert et puis le silence.

 **oOo**

Ils étaient revenus dans la jungle. Ils auraient du être heureux mais Mowgli avait aussitôt deviné que ce n'était qu'un piège. Quelque chose clochait. Déjà il était seul. Où étaient passés les autres ? Et ensuite la jungle...Ce n'était pas sa jungle. Elle semblait… hostile. Comme si chaque chose était susceptible de les tuer. Et il n'avait pas tord.

Après avoir erré quelques heures, Mowgli fut surpris par une détonation de fusil. Il se retourna pour y voir avec horreur le visage du chasseur qui avait tué sa famille camouflé dans un buisson. Une autre détonation le fit se coucher à terre pour éviter la balle, avant de se relever et de se mettre à courir, n'importe où, mais ailleurs.

Quand il eu enfin trouvé un abri, il constata avec horreur que Pan avait tenu sa promesse. Mais il était le chassé. Et il le serait tant que le chasseur ne l'aurait pas eu. Et chaque jours lui offrait son lot de mauvaises surprises. Plusieurs fois il faillit être étranglé par des lianes, avalé par une fleur géante, piqué par des moustiques géants ou tout simplement piétiné par un troupeau de bêtes sauvages, tout en étant régulièrement poursuivit par le chasseur. Et aucune trace des enfants…

Ce fut un jour qu'il tomba sur eux. Où ce qu'il restait d'eux. Ils portaient de grands masques étranges et parlaient une langue que Mowgli ne comprenait pas. Ils étaient devenus les pions de Pan. Et lui aussi.

Et quelque chose lui soufflait qu'ils ne seraient pas les seuls prisonniers de cette jungle, bien au contraire.

Mais pour le moment il était le prisonnier de cette jungle, de cette boite, qu'avait inventée Peter Pan et il redoutait le moment où quelqu'un l'ouvrirait et serait lui aussi prisonnier de ce jeu tordu.

 **oOo**

Pan ramassa la boîte et observa l'inscription sur la boite en souriant puis la tendit à l'Ombre qui se chargerait de le déposer dans un autre monde.

Il fallait bien que Mowgli aie de la compagnie après tout.

L'Ombre s'envola dans les airs au son des battements de tam-tams.

Bientôt les enfants découvriraient le monde impitoyable de _Jumanji_.

* * *

Alors, avez vous deviner de quel film je parlais ?

 _Jumanji_ fait partit de ces films qui ont bercé mon enfance. D'ailleurs, Robin Williams qui interprête Alan Parrish, l'enfant enfermé dans le Jumanji dans le film est joué par le regretté Robin Williams, qui a également joué Peter Pan dans le film _Hook_ , un autre film de mon enfance. Pour informations, Jumanji signifie "Multiples conséquences" en langue Zoulou.

Je me suis aussi inspirée de la série animée _Jumanji_ en transformant les enfants en Manji et en m'inspirant aussi de théorie autour du film que l'on peut retrouver sur internet. Le chasseur n'est autre que Van Pelt.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, à bientôt !


End file.
